Pack Dynamics
by plainjanedee
Summary: Rachel gets an introduction to pack life at a bonfire where the boys are getting into the 'shine and Leah is the DJ. Based on a prompt from TR, just a little fun flash fic.


A/N - This started out as a flash fic to a prompt on TR but I can just never get them down to 500 words. Then, I got busy and didn't post it in time. Now, I can't remember where I was going with it. So, I'm just going to throw it up and get it off my brain. It's just for a goof, anyway.

per usual - Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Emily, Kim, Rachel and Bella were finished clearing away all the dinner dishes from the bonfire and were about to carry out the desserts. They were all chatting comfortably, as they headed down to the fire pit. When they reached the beach, Bella looked up and saw Leah, in sunglasses (although the sun had long since set), on a large rock pile that had been designated 'the DJ booth' ages ago. It was aptly nicknamed because when the stereo and speakers were set up properly there, the acoustics were such that the music carried almost all the way down First Beach.

When Bella saw Leah in her sunglasses in the DJ booth, her eyes jumped and sought out the rest of the pack. Sure enough, they were all in a group, close to the shore line, and they were all wearing sunglasses, too.

'Oh, shit," Bella said, stopping suddenly. The other women nearly ran into her, and they also looked up, wondering what Bella was 'oh shitting' about. Kim, who saw Leah first, replied in kind, "Oh, shit." Emily looked at the pack and just sighed. Rachel, who was the newest imprint and female member of the pack, was slightly confused about the reason the other women seemed annoyed, simply asked, "What?"

Bella turned around and looked at her and said, "You know the pack has a hard time getting drunk, right?" Rachel nodded. Bella continued, "Well, that doesn't keep them from trying. I swear, Emily, we're going to have to start body searching Quil from now on." Bella turned back to Rachel, "Quil keeps bringing bottles of Old Quil's special moonshine and the guys keep trying to drink it faster, to see how much it takes to get really drunk, and then how much they need to drink to keep the buzz going. They like to claim it as a scientific study, but really they just want to get hammered and act like idiots." They continued speaking as they went to place the food on the tables.

Kim said, "See how Leah's in the DJ booth? And see how they're all wearing sunglasses? That means they have reached the point of inebriation at which the Pack gets… well, musical." Emily giggled at Rachel's expression, and said, "It was cute the first couple of times, but then they hid the moonshine bottles and just kept the buzz going. The last time this happened, it went on for days." Bella jumped in again, "It was a ridiculous mess; they were scaring the tourists on the beach, streaking through the reservation, and they kept breaking out into song and dance numbers, sometimes ending in the full monty." Kim chimed in again, "The tip-off, we've learned, is the sunglasses. For some reason, they think the sunglasses give them anonymity," she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Emily looked up at Leah, and said, "Uh-oh, she's almost set up. Let's see if we can intercept"; then shouted towards the pack, "Sam Uley, what exactly are you doing over there?!" Bella nodded and started to walk towards the shoreline, calling out, "Jacob Ephraim Black! Have you been into the moonshine again?!" Kim was right behind her, "Jared Anthony Cameron! You had better not be wasted by the time I get down there!"

Several heads popped up from the pack huddle, and then there was some commotion, as Seth, carrying a backpack full of clinking noises, took off down the beach quicker than the girls could even hope to reach them. Jacob, Jared, and Sam looked up, glanced around to the non-imprinted wolves, and nodded, and they all walked towards the fire-pit, and then suddenly spread out around it.

At that moment, Leah hit play on the cd, and the music burst out onto the beach. George Thorogood and the Destroyer's _Bad to the Bone._ As soon as the music started, the men began to dance. Rachel was floored. She watched Paul moving and shaking to the music, and thought to herself that this didn't seem so bad. It was kind of fun and Paul was definitely sexy while he was dancing. What's the harm, really? The guys were just getting a little loose, unwinding. It seemed entertaining and enjoyable.

The other women, knowing that once the music started, they were too late to bring it back, figured they may as well enjoy the show. Tomorrow (and possibly for the next several days, depending on the amount of moonshine consumed), they would have to deal with the fallout of whatever the boys get up to later, but for now... well for now, Leah was actually fun to be around when she was wearing the sunglasses, and Seth would be back soon and he would join the eight extremely sexy wolfmen who were dancing like the Chippendales and really, what can take precedence over that?


End file.
